


Doumeki Has An Announcement

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M, pls read anyway though, this is fucking shitty oh lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To put it simply, Doumeki announced to the whole school that he is gay for Watanuki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doumeki Has An Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> I began this back in effing 2013 and finished it now, so you'll notice a huge leap in quality at the end The idea is dumb, but I had it immediately after the show.

"Himiwari-chan!~" Watanuki said in his usual sing-song voice. His smile momentarily dropped, looking around for Doumeki, his "rival". Seeing his lack of presence, he smiled even wider. He noticed an odd slyness in Himawari's eye, but dismissed it as soon as he'd noticed it.

"Shall we head to school?~"

"Okay!"

They walked as normal, him fawning over her, and her not noticing. Things took an odd turn when the conversation turned to Doumeki.

"Watanuki-kun, did you hear?" Her voice was giddy.

"Hear what?"

"What happened yesterday!"

He had been doing some odd job for Yuko, causing him to be absent.

"A-Ahaha, no, what?"

Himiwari looked disappointed, which in turn made him sad.

"Doumeki came out!"

"Came...out?"

"Of the closet, silly!"

Himiwari continued on her walk, while Watanuki stood silently, before erupting into a loud "WHAT!?"

"Uh-huh!"

Watanuki's mind was racing.   _Why would you do that!? They'll label you, they'll hate you, you'll lose your friends, I'll lose you-_

"Watanuki-kun?" She sounded concerned "Are you okay?"

He blinked, and realized that a tear had formed in his eye, right when he thought about losing Doumeki. Blushing furiously, he rubbed it away.

"You must really care for Doumeki-kun, huh?"

"I-I don-"

"You do. And he cares for you."

She paused, and an odd emotion flicked through her eyes. "He loves you."

"Huh?"

"I remember. Yesterday, a girl confessed, and he said he couldn't. She asked why and he replied 'Because I have Watanuki' " In any other instance he would at laughed at her Doumeki impression "And she asked what that meant, and he said he's in love with you."

Watanuki's jaw couldn't have gone any lower. _He came out...for me!?!?_

"Are you sure you're okay?"

He shakily nodded. "I-I'm fine."

She seemed satisfied. She pulled him along, saying they'd be late. She was holding his hand, and he should have been happy, but all he could think about was never seeing Doumeki again, and how sad thing's be.

When they arrived, Watanuki avoided Doumeki. He had a feeling he was being avoided too.

During lunch, Watanuki could see it clearly. They already pegged him. His usual archery club friends were meters away, his female fans keeping a distance. He was keeping a distance from him too. Furious, Watanuki inhaled his lunch, and stomped over to him, ignoring any looks he may have been getting. He approached with a blush and tears in eyes.

"Watanuki." Doumeki's voice was strained. "She told you."

Watanuki's pout deepened, and he yanked Doumeki up by the sleeve.

"Wha-"

"Come with me, you asshole!"

Doumeki's mouth clamped shut, and he dutifully followed. Watankuki had to clamp his eyes shut to ignore all the accusing murmurs of their classmates.

They stood in the courtyard, a scowl on Watanuki's face, while Doumeki looked almost...pained.

"Why...why would you do something like that!?" He demanded. Doumeki raised an eyebrow "People are gonna label you...and then me...and then I'll l-l-lose you!"

Doumeki's eye widened just enough to signify his surprise. "Are you..."

"Shut up! I don't even know why I feel like that...but...I just...dammit!"

"You don't hate me for it?"

"No, dumbass! I mean I-I-I should, but..."

"So long as you don't truly hate me, I'm fine."

"WHY!? Why should I...m-mean so much to you!? Why..?"

"Because. You just do. That should be enough, correct?" He looked to the side, expression as mellow as always, but eyes wound tight in resigned pain, "Shouldn't you be happy that I'm gone, anyway?"

"Why would I be happy when I could lose the only person who's ever cared about me just for being me!?"

There was a thick silence for a moment, neither boy wanting to say nor do anything.

"It doesn't matter now. Everyone knows. Everyone knew. You should go. The longer you stay, the more likely they'll-"

"Don't tell me what to do, asshole! I'll stay here so long as I like!"

Doumeki's mouth upturned in a miniscule smile, and Watanuki felt his chest tighten. "Don't smile. Dumbass. You..." Watanuki looked and felt like he was swallowing a large bite of bitter, dry food, "You're...k-kinda important to me. I w-want to...be able to still eat lunch with you. So...come on!"

He turned to leave when he heard a question.

"What about my confession?"

Watanuki gulped. He really hoped he didn't have to confront that. "W-What confession. You never s-said it to me..."

"I love you."

Watanuki froze,completely unmoving, face crimson and heart pounding.

"I love you."

_Thump_

"I love you."

_Ba-Thump_

"I love you."

"Y-You've said it enough!!"

"How do you answer?"

"A-Asking me that all of a sudden-!!"

"It isn't sudden. I've been asking you that for a long time. Just without words."

Several aspects of his life were falling into place. Yuko's constant pushing. The assistance despite his anger. The weird glint in Himawari's eyes.

"I-I-I-I..."

He looked up, getting caught in Doumeki's gaze; a look so adoring that, despite what his brain said, his heart thumped.

"...hateyou..."

Doumeki smiled that small, pleased smile again. Watanuki grasped his wrist, practically dragging him back. "You haven't eaten yet, right!? I made extra, so you better eat it all!"

"Did you put---"

He didn't need to even finish. "You know I did dammit! You better thank the great Watanuki-sama for it!"

Right before they were in everyone's sight, he leaned down and whispered into his ear "Thank you for the meal, Watanuki-sama."

Watanuki turned crimson, and loudly berated his large companion the entire trip back to the blanket where Himawari still sat. She looked at them with the same scheming eyes as Yuko, which made the seer shudder. "Did you two make up?"

Doumeki just sat down and started to eat. Watanuki, uncharacteristically subdued, just grumbled and sat beside him. Nothing was different, save for the fact that Watanuki sat a centimeter closer to Doumeki, and blushed at every other word. Doumeki also exuded an aura of happiness, and Watanuki didn't complain when Doumeki complimented his food instead of Himawari.

"D-Don't ever do something so dumb again..." Watanuki mumbled when the bell rang.

"Sure."

Now that his hand was in his, he didn't need to (though he could live with one less yell of "Himawari-chan!!~" in his life).•

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord. How bad is it?


End file.
